Suckers are useful devices that allow lightweight objects to be attached to generally smooth and substantially planar surfaces. Suckers can be attached to such a surface by means of a suction force. Commonly, the sucker will include a holding structure to hold an object, such as a hanging decoration or a film. Many suckers also include a handle, separate or integral with the holding structure, useful for applying force to the sucker to attach or detach it from a surface.
Many known suckers able to achieve sufficient sucker force to hold an object are difficult to remove from the surface to which they are attached. Current suckers with special detachment members combine them with the holding structure. Others provide the holding structure without a feature to appropriately secure the object. Therefore, known suckers of these types allow the object to move relative to the holding structure while the sucker is being detached from the surface. This movement may damage the object, especially when the object is delicate or easily torn, such as a film.
Known films have generally circular apertures or slits to receive a sucker, and the holding structure of the sucker supports the films at these generally circular apertures or slits when the film and sucker assembly is attached to a surface. These types of apertures or slits do not appropriately receive the sucker to provide a fit that allows for relatively little movement between the film and the sucker. This lack of appropriate fit allows the film to move relative to its support structure on the sucker, which may damage the film. The risk of damage is especially great during times the sucker and film assembly is being attached or detached from a surface. Hence, the need exists for a sucker that is both easily attachable and detachable from a surface, and also provides for relatively small movement between an object and the holding structure.